Sanrati Lina
by DarkAngel2127
Summary: Ma première fic qui raconte la rencontre d'un personnage que j'ai inventé avec les Mugiwaras. Tout ce passe juste après Thriller Bark. Venez me dire ce que vous en pensez. FIC ABANDONNE (reprise possible mais infime).
1. Prologue

Prologue

Partout, cris de rage, de douleur, de tristesse se faisaient entendre.  
Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le combat faisait rage. L'assaut avait été lancé. Tout semblait confus autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait plus à discerner ses alliés de ses ennemis. Dès le début elle avait perdu de vue Kage et les autres.  
Des gens tombait par dizaine. Tous d'honnête personne trompées par ce chien.  
Elle tenta de se lever mais sa jambe gauche ne la portait plus. Merde. Elle avait reçu trop de blessures pour qu'elle puisse ignorer celle-ci.  
Du sang coulait le long de ses bras. Son sang.  
Elle devait se relever et aller le combattre sinon tout ce que son frère avait fait n'aura servi à rien. Et il était hors de question qu'il est sacrifié sa vie inutilement.  
Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, tant pis, mais elle devait amener ce monstre dans la tombe.  
C'était la fin. Ou de la sienne. Ou celle du pays. Ou des deux.  
Le début de ce combat remonter à 16 ans.  
Le jour où tout avait commencer.  
Le jour où il avait décidé de la tuer.  
Le jour où elle avait renoncer à être heureuse.

Le jour où il lui avait tout enlevé, ne laissant que le vide à la place.  
Le jour où il avait détruit sa vie.  
Pleine de rage et de douleur elle se releva et parti à sa recherche.  
Les regards qui se posaient sur elle était remplis de respect.  
Car elle courait.  
Malgré sa douleur.  
Malgré sa fatigue.  
Malgré les ennemis qui se dressaient sur son passage et qu'elle abattait.  
Malgré sa peur.  
Sa peur pour ses amis, sa peur pour le royaume, sa peur pour sa sœur, sa peur pour elle même.  
Car elle courait vers son destin.  
Et sa mort.


	2. Rencontre

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fic. J'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Cette fic se trouve aussi sur mon blog : http : / darkangelonepiece . skyrock . com. Il s'agit cependant de la toute première version que je trouve catastrophique (pour ne pas dire nul).

* * *

_Rencontre_

_ Sur l'eau dérive le débris d'un bateau portant l'inscription" Marine". Sur ce morceau de coque d'un navire de la Marine, se trouve une jeune fille. Non loin d'elle, un bateau pirate s'approche._

C'est pas vrai ! Manquer plus que ça ! Après avoir échapper à la Marine fallait qu'un bateau pirate vienne voir ce qu'il pouvait lui voler. Bon. La seule chose à faire c'était d'attendre et voir la suite des événements. Peut être que ces pirates, s'ils ne venaient pas pour la voler, auront de la nourriture à lui donner. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas mangé. Quand à ce drapeau, la jeune fille l'avait déjà vu, mais elle ne savait plus où. Ce chapeau de paille lui disait quelque chose. Minute ! Chapeau de paille ... Mais oui ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce symbole. Une tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille. Ainsi, ce bateau appartient à Monkey D Luffy, l'une des 11 supernovas. Cet équipage est si fort que chaque membre à sa propre prime (même si l'une d'elle est de 50 berrys) et l'un d'entre eux, Roronoa Zoro le chasseur de pirates, est lui aussi une supernova. La jeune fille avait entendu parler de cet équipage. D'après les rumeurs c'étaient des cinglés. Pas étonnant avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà accompli. Ils ont sauvé East Blue de la domination des hommes-poissons, ils ont battu un shichibukai, détruis Enies Lobby et ratatiné le CP9 juste pour sauver un nakama. Certaines rumeurs laissaient même entendre qu'ils avaient battu un autre shichibukai. Pas étonnant que le Gouvernement Mondial les considère comme très dangereux.

Bon, j'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent, j'espère juste que ça tournera pas mal. J'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer par la Marine, en plus ça me gênerais de devoir les tuer. Après tout je suis pas avide de sang.

Le bateau fini par arriver à la hauteur de la barque de fortune de la jeune fille.  
Elle aperçu 8 personnes. Génial tout l'équipage était là pour l'accueillir ou quoi. Elle réussi enfin à apercevoir le capitaine. De taille moyenne, des cheveux noir, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, il portait un pantalon bleu, une chemise sans manches rouge et son fameux chapeau de paille était vissé sur sa tête. Mugiwara no Luffy n'était pas si effrayant qu'elle l'avait imaginé, il avait même l'air idiot. Il fini par lui demander :  
- Tu veux qu'on t'aide ?  
- Je veux bien, je vais pas tarder à couler si je reste là-dessus.  
Un type baraqué avec une drôle de coiffure, elle reconnu Franky le cyborg , lui lança une échelle. La jeune fille soupira. Elle pouvait monter sur le bateau sans l'aide de personne mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer en spectacle. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait les compter comme amis ou ennemis alors elle accepta l'aide.  
Lorsqu'elle fut sur le bateau, elle reconnu tout les membres de l'équipage sauf un, il s'agissait d'un squelette (d'ailleurs comment il pouvait bouger celui-là, et de plus, comment il était VIVANT ?). C'est alors qu'est sorti un jeune homme blond. La jeune fille conclu qu'il devait s'agir de Sanji la jambe noire (son avis de recherche avait été dessiné, plutôt ressemblant même).  
Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, il se précipita vers elle en criant "Mellorine", il semblait heureux de la voir (elle se demandait bien pourquoi).  
- Qui est tu, beauté sauvage sorti des profondeurs de l'océan ?  
C'est alors que la fille avec les cheveux orange, Nami la chatte aux pattes de velours, le frappa.  
- Ferme là Sanji !, s'adressant à l'inconnue, Comment t'appelle-tu ?  
Cette dernière se dit que les rumeurs avaient raison, c'était vraiment un équipage de cinglé. Elle hésita quelques secondes car il existait une possibilité qu'il connaître son nom puis elle pensa qu'elle pouvait le dire sans danger, ils ne devaient jamais avoir entendu parler d'elle.  
- Sanrati D Lina.  
La deuxième femme de l'équipage, Nico Robin, la regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Lina compris immédiatement son erreur. Elle pensa qu'elle était vraiment stupide. D'accord il y avait peut de chance que ces pirates, des rookis, connaisse son nom, mais elle n'avait pas calculé que certain des membres étaient plus âgé, qu'ils pouvaient être présent sur Grand Line il y a 3 ans et qu'ils pouvaient savoir qui elle était. Elle venait de prendre un très gros risque, surtout qu'en ce moment la Marine, le Gouvernement Mondial et son pire ennemi la recherchaient avec acharnement. Quand à Nico Robin, elle connaissait son nom, donc le danger qu'elle représentait, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ?  
Cette dernière lui demanda d'ailleurs :  
- Comment t'es tu retrouvée au milieu de l'océan sur le débris d'un bateau de la Marine ?  
Zut ! Lina aurait préféré ne rien dire. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait éviter la question., de toute façon la jeune femme ne lui laissait aucune d'échappatoire.  
- Je me suis fait capturer par la Marine il y a une semaine et je viens de m'évader durant mon transfert.  
Mugiwara réagit quand Lina dit que la Marine l'avait arrêtée :  
- Pourquoi la Marine t'a capturée ? T'es recherchée ?  
C'est pas vrai ! Dans quelle merde elle venait encore de se fourrer. Lina n'eut pas le temps de répondre, elle venait de sentir grâce à son haki qu'une flotte de la Marine approchait.  
- C'est pas vrai ils m'ont suivit jusqu'ici ?  
Les Mugiwaras la regardèrent et partagèrent la même pensée « Elle est dingue ? ». C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent la flotte de bateau. Usopp, le type avec un nez long, s'exclama :  
- Non mais ils sont combien là ?  
- Une vingtaine environ, répondit la jeune fille.  
- Comment t'as pu savoir qu'ils arrivaient ?  
Lina pensa qu'elle était vraiment la reine des gaffes. Elle savait que Mugiwara avait tendance à prendre dans son équipage toute personne qui lui semblait forte. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille tenait à ne pas trop lui montrer sa force sinon il allait vouloir l'engager. Et elle venait de lui donner une parfaite raison de chercher à connaître sa puissance.  
Roronoa Zoro demanda :  
- Qu'es qu'ils font là ?  
- C'est simple ils viennent me recapturer.

L'équipage paru surpris par la révélation de la jeune fille. Ils se jetèrent des regards qui signifiaient qu'ils se posaient tous la même question : Qui c'est cette fille ?

Inconsciente des interrogations des Mugiwaras, Lina réfléchissait. Si la Marine l'avait suivit, cela voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait lorsqu'elle s'était enfui (et qu'elle l'aurait voulu, pas sa faute si des Marines stupides se jetaient sur elle pour l'immobiliser. Vraiment pas discret de se défendre contre des abrutis beuglant « Arrêtez- la ! »). De plus, son évasion avait du mettre les supérieurs de la Marine très en colère et les officiers se sont surement fait taper sur les doigts. Ils ne la laisserait pas partir si facilement (dotant plus qu'ils ne doivent pas avoir envi de descendre en grade, ce qui arrivera s'ils la laissait filer).  
- Et bien, la Marine a pas l'air de vouloir te laisser en liberté.  
L'affirmation de Franky tira Lina de ses réflexions.  
- J'en sais rien. Mais il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. Ils pensent que je fais parti des pires personnes de ce monde, excuse suffisante pour me pourrir la vie.  
L'équipage la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes. Lina se retient de se frapper devant eux (mieux valait éviter de paraître folle en plus d'une criminel en puissance). C'est pas vrai ! Elle venait encore de faire une gaffe. Cependant aucun d'eux n'eut l'air de vouloir relever, la jeune fille n'en fut pas soulagée pour autant. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse attention à ses paroles. C'est à ce moment que la Marine décida d'intervenir. On entendit d'abord des crépitements puis une voix puissante se fit entendre.  
- Sanrati D Lina ! Rends toi immédiatement et nous n'engageront pas de combat.  
Cette dernière se retient de rire. Bien sur qu'ils n'allaient pas engager de combats, parce qu'à chaque fois que la Marine l'attaquait, elle détruisait tous les bateaux. Il y avait cependant une chose que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ils lui demandaient toujours de se rendre ? Elle n'a jamais accepté et pourtant ils continuaient à lui ordonner. La Marine je vous jure.

Même s'ils n'eurent de réponse claire, ils comprirent très bien que leur ennemi ne se rendrait pas.

Soudain, Lina senti passer près d'elle un frémissement dans l'air. La jeune fille savait ce qu'il signifiait. Quelqu'un venait de se déplacer à une très grande vitesse et se trouvait actuellement derrière elle.  
- T'a pas entendu Sanrati ? Rend toi et on fera pas d'histoire.  
Cette voix venait bien de derrière son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'elle reconnu le propriétaire de cette voix elle jura. Manquait plus que lui ! Un jeune homme de 22 ans environ, grand, de court cheveux bruns. Il était habillé simplement, une chemise et un pantalon en toile, mais portait la veste qui caractérisait son grade.  
Elle le connaissait pour l'avoir combattu à mainte reprise. A chaque fois elle en était ressorti vainqueur sauf la dernière, une semaine plus tôt, quand il l'avait capturée.  
- Qu'es-que tu fiche ici, Narzo ?  
Robin réagit au quart de tour :  
- Narzo ? Dunti Narzo ?  
Mugiwara lui demanda  
- Tu le connait Robin ?  
- De nom. C'est un vice-amiral qui suit aveuglément les ordres et qui possède une puissance extraordinaire. Il a anéanti un bateau marchand car la Marine soupçonnait des criminels d'en avoir pris le contrôle. Finalement seuls des civils s'y trouvait et une centaine de personnes innocentes sont mortes.  
- Nanniiiiiiiiiii ! hurla Usopp.

- C'est un vice-amiral ? s'exclama Nami.

Tous les membres de l'équipage commencèrent à se préparer au combat. Luffy fit craquer ses poings, Zoro sorti à moitié l'un de ses trois katanas, Sanji frappa le sol de son pied, et tous se mirent en garde.

- Du calme, dit-il en agitant les mains devant la réaction des pirates. Je suis bien un vice-amiral, répondit Narzo d'un ton comme si ce n'était pas important et pas du tout inquiété qu'une bande de rookis cinglés le menace. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas seule Sanrati m'intéresse.

Pendant ce temps, Robin arriva à une terrible conclusion.  
Au début elle pensait que la jeune fille avait menti sur son nom. Mais le fait que la Marine tienne à ce point à la capturer l'avait mené à croire qu'il s'agissait belle et bien de Sanrati D Lina .  
Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu au Gouvernement Mondial pour sauver Luffy et ses nakamas, la jeune femme avait entendu une conversation entre Spandam et Rob Luccy. Ils discutaient du fait qu'un shichibukai affirmait que la jeune fille allait revenir sur Grand Line. Ils en parlaient comme s'il s'agissait d'une catastrophe. De plus lorsqu'elle travaillait pour Crocodile, ce dernier avait reçu un dossier concernant Sanrati. Après avoir été libérée, elle avait enquêté sur Lina, intriguée par ce qu'elle avait entendu, et avait découvert pas mal de chose. En la regardant plus attentivement elle se rendit compte que la jeune fille correspondait à la description que les gens faisaient d'elle. Elle était de taille moyenne, de long cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval, deux mèches rebelles venaient cacher ses yeux légèrement en amandes bleus saphirs. Son visage était sérieux mais magnifique. On avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait aucune imperfection. Des lèvres pleines, des pommettes à peine plus haute que la moyenne, de long cils et des fins sourcils. Elle portait un jean bleu délavé, un dos nu bien que celui-ci soit recouvert d'une veste en cuir, des mitaines en cuir noir et des bottes à talons aiguilles, preuve supplémentaire qui s'agit de Sanrati D Lina, elle seule arrive à se battre avec des chaussures pareils. Malgré la veste on discernait la musculature de la jeune fille, ce qui jouait en sa beauté. A sa ceinture pendait à hanche gauche deux magnifiques katanas, qu'elle maniait fort bien d'après les rumeurs. Elle était d'une beauté étrange et insaisissable. Vu de loin, on aurait pu croire qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait voir une grande tristesse et une terrible haine. Robin compris que l'équipage allait devoir se méfier de Sanrati D Lina.

* * *

Ça vous a plus ? dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît ?


	3. Tora no Mato

Bonjour tout le monde ! (se prend plein de chaussure dans la figure). Je suis désolé ! Cela fait très, très, très, longtemps que je n'ai rien publié et je m'en excuse, que ce soit pour cette fic ou pour mes interview. Je suis inexcusable et en plus j'arrive avec un chapitre (très) court. Cependant j'ai d'autre chapitre en réserve et je vais les publier aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, et bonne lecture.

* * *

Tora no Mato

_ Pendant que Robin arrivait à la terrible conclusion que la jeune fille et Sanrati D Lina ne faisait qu'une seule et même personne, celle-ci et Dunti Narzo se préparaient à combattre l'un contre l'autre._

Le regard noir, Lina commençait à plier légèrement ses jambes, prête à sauter pour attaquer Narzo ou à esquiver s'il l'attaquait. Cependant ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son attitude était décontractée comme si il n'était là que pour discuter, c'était l'une de ses feintes. Avant d'en venir à la manière forte il cherchait toujours un compromis, même si pour le moment aucun pirate n'a jamais accepté de l'écouter, en réalité, il s'agit d'une diversion pour mieux frapper l'adversaire grâce à sa rapidité (pas gentil le monsieur).  
Lina le regarda attentivement. Elle connaissait bien la force de cet homme. Il était l'un des meilleurs marine à l'heure actuelle. Il a énormément combattu les Yonkus ainsi que d'autres pirates célèbres, et son obéissance aveugle aux supérieurs lui avait permis de rapidement grimper les échelons pour finalement devenir vice-amiral. Suite à sa promotion, Sengoku lui a ordonné de la poursuivre et de l'arrêter. Cela faisait bientôt trois mois qu'ils se combattaient et que Lina lui échappait.

Narzo lui se demandait ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait absolument capturer Sanrati D Lina car celle-ci lui avait trop souvent échappé et ses supérieurs commençaient à s'impatienter. Cependant, si cela devait arriver, il ne serait pas le premier à échouer à cette mission. Beaucoup de vices-amiraux ont tentés de la capturer et se sont planté (lamentablement, certains ont fini au fond de l'océan car elle leur avait fait un croche-pied, d'autres sont revenu au QG couvert de liquide divers et varié, la jeune fille avait la mauvaise habitude de prendre un peu tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main durant un combat pour se défendre, et ainsi de suite). A cette allure, les trois amiraux ne tarderont pas à se mettre à sa poursuite (les supérieurs appréciaient moyennement qu'elle tourne en ridicule la Marine et fasse de ses combats avec les officiers un spectacle pour les civils).  
Pour différentes raisons (en plus des précédentes) le Gouvernement Mondial l'avait nommée comme "Tora no Mato" (Cible du Tigre), surnom donné aux plus grands ennemis du Gouvernement et de la Marine. On y retrouvait entre autre les 4 yonkous ou même des personnes comme Portegas D Ace, le fils de Gol D Roger le Seigneur des pirates (il l'a appris sans le faire exprès, mauvais endroit, mauvais moment. Il a même faillit se faire cramer par Akainu). Les Cibles était réservées aux vice-amiraux et aux amiraux de la Marine ainsi qu'aux Shichibukais et toutes personnes au-placées au Gouvernement Mondial. Bien que Lina soit loin d'être en tête de la liste, elle était même vers la fin, elle en faisait partit depuis l'âge de 16 ans, ce qui est exceptionnel. Depuis ces trois dernière années, on racontait que sa force n'avait jamais cesser d'augmenter. Et elle avait seulement 19 ans.  
Après son évasion il l'avait recherchée pendant plusieurs jours. Cependant, durant la traque de la jeune fille, le QG de la Marine lui avait ordonné d'attaquer un bateau de la flotte de Barbe Blanche non-loin d'ici. Son sens de la justice lui ordonnait de capturer Lina et les Mugiwaras. Mais il devait obéir aux ordres, le yonku était plus important que la fille. Soit elle se rendait, soit il allait devoir reléguer cette tâche à plusieurs bateaux de sa flotte, et le résultat, il en était certain, ne serait pas joli joli du côté de la Marine. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps ici. Il allait tenter une seule chose puis il partirait, il n'avait pas le choix.  
- Rends toi Lina, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Tu n'en a pas l'intention.  
- Rêve !  
Il soupira. De sa part il ne devait s'attendre qu'à ça. Bon. Il aurait essayé. Maintenant il devait partir attaquer les hommes de Barbe Blanche avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par les supérieurs parce qu'il n'était pas encore à leur poursuite. Avant de partir il ordonnerait à sept bateaux d'attaquer Lina. Au moins l'amiral en chef ne pourrait rien lui dire vu qu'il avait suivit les ordres et tenté de la recapturer.

Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il n'attaquait pas ? Lina ne comprenait rien et trouvait cela très étrange. Normalement, vu sa réponse, Narzo aurait déjà dut engager le combat (ils commencent à bien se connaitre ces deux-là). C'était bizarre. Ses paroles furent encore plus étrange.  
- Bon j'ai pas que ça a faire moi. Aller ! A plus !  
Et il disparu. Les Mugiwaras (sur la touche jusqu'à présent, mais n'ayant rien raté) commencèrent à paniquer.  
- Où est-ce-qu'il est parti ? s'exclama Sanji.  
- J'y comprends rien ! Il était là il y a une seconde puis il a disparu ! répliqua Chopper.  
- Oï gamine !Tu sais comment il a fait ça et où il est parti ?  
Bien sur que Lina savait comment il avait fait. C'était le Déplacement Éclair. Cette technique que seul son peuple savait utiliser et que Narzo avait appris elle ne sait comment vu qu'il était humain .  
- Il a du retourner sur son bateau, je suppose.  
- Ce n'est pas logique ! Il a dit qu'il voulait te capturer et en plus dès qu'il rencontre des pirates, il les anéantis. Et là il s'en va comme ça en nous laissant en liberté, répliqua vivement Robin.  
- J'ai jamais dit que c'était logique ! Je n'y comprends rien non plus.  
- Regardez ils s'en vont !  
Le cri de Mugiwara les surprit. Ils regardèrent la flotte de navire partir sauf sept qui restèrent.  
- En faite, je crois qu'il a vraiment prévus de nous achever ! Y a encore sept bateaux ! hurla Usopp.  
- Préparez-vous ! Ils vont nous attaquer d'un instant à l'autre ! ordonna Nami  
Avant que qui que ce soit n'est pu bouger le petit doigt, Lina commença à se diriger vers le bord du bateau.  
- Je vais m'en occuper, ils sont là pour moi !  
- Mais t'es cinglée ! Tu n'arriveras pas à détruire sept navires à toi toute seule.  
- Je fait ce que j'ai décidé de faire, Franky-san, et personne ne m'en empêchera !  
Et avant que que quelqu'un d'autre ne veuille l'arrêter, Lina sauta à la mer. Mais, bien avant de toucher la surface de l'eau, des ailes sortirent de son dos. Elle étaient gigantesques, blanches comme la neige et recouvertes de plumes qui semblaient douces. Elle posa ses pieds sur la coque du Sunny-Go et pris une puissante impulsion qui la propulsa dans les airs. Très vite, elle se retrouva à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus de l'eau, à voler en direction des sept bateaux.  
- Comment elle a fait ça ! s'exclama Brook  
- Un ange ! Mellorine !  
- Ta gueule Love Cook ! lui ordonna Zoro.  
- Qu'es que t'as dit Marimo ? répliqua Sanji et ils commencèrent à se battre.  
- Les ailes sont sorties de son dos ! C'est quoi cette fille ? cria Usopp.  
Tous les membres de l'équipage étaient surpris quand à Luffy et Chopper ils avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. La seule à ne pas être étonnée était Robin. Elle connaissait certain des pouvoirs de la jeune fille.

L'agitation du bateau parvenait faiblement à Lina mais elle les entendait parfaitement. Après tout, elle avait une excellente ouïe et ça sentait mauvais pour elle. Mais les Mugiwaras n'avaient rien à voir dans son combat, elle n'avait pas le droit de les y impliquer. Même s'il faudrait qu'elle empêche une certaine personne de la prendre (limite de force) dans son équipage.

Bon ! Elle devait se concentrer sur les navires de la Marine. Lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu la jeune fille ils avaient ouvert le feu. Les boulets volaient en sa direction, mais Lina les évita tous. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus des navires. Quand elle fut assez près, elle écarta ses bras puis les ramena, jusqu'à les tendre devant elle en criant :  
- Dragon Énergie Vague des Cieux.  
Une lumière blanche apparu et pris la forme d'une vague qui suivit les moindres gestes de la jeune fille pour finalement s'abattre sur les sept bateaux de la Marine. Lorsque la vague fantomatique disparu, il ne restait des navires que des débris flottant sur la mer.  
Sur le Sunny tout l'équipage était sans voix. Sauf Luffy.  
- Génial ! Oï, Lina devint notre nakama !

Silence ...

- Heeeeeeiiiiiiiinnn !

« Et merde ! »

* * *

Qu'es que vous en pensez ?


	4. Ténèbres

Voilà le chapitre que j'avais promis de mettre aujourd'hui. (fière d'elle même alors qu'elle n'a rien fait pendant plus de deux mois). Dans ce chapitre, les personnes autour de Lina commencent à apparaître (j'avoue il n'y en a qu'une) et c'est le fameux Kira ... bon je n'ai cité son nom qu'une seule fois.

Je vais vous laisser tranquille avec mes idioties et vous laisser lire.

* * *

Ténèbres

_Après que Luffy est décidé d'engager Lina, cette dernière tenta par tout les moyens d'enlever cette idée de la tête du capitaine. Mais rien n'y fit. Mugiwara no Luffy voulait Lina dans son équipage._

Sur le pont du Sunny-Go se trouvait une jeune femme brune, qui avait l'air de ... déprimer, voir même ... en colère.

Merde, merde, merde,...MERDE ! Lina se serait frapper elle même (ainsi qu'un certain capitaine). Elle le savait, que Luffy prenait dans son équipage à peu près n'importe qui (sans même connaître leur passé), et elle est allée détruire les vaisseaux de la Marine juste sous ses yeux (bon, c'était pour les sauver, mais la réaction du jeune homme la mettait dans une colère noire). Le pire c'est qu'il ne l'avait même pas écouté. Lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait pas il lui répondait « M'en fiche, c'est comme ça et pas autrement. » en se grattant le nez (à ce moment elle a bien faillit le tuer). Elle avait beau essayé de lui faire entendre raison, le poursuivre à travers tout le bateau, hurler, le frapper, il se moquait totalement de ce qu'elle racontait (attention petit Luffy, Lina a tué pour beaucoup moins que ça). Et lorsqu'elle demandait aux autres membres d'équipage de lui parler, ils soupiraient et lui répondaient « C'est toujours comme ça, laisse tomber, il obtient ce qu'il veut à chaque fois ».

Sonnée par la réaction des autres, elle finit par craquer et faillit tuer le chapeau de paille, qui ne devait sa survit qu'à Zoro, qui s'était douté que cela arriverait. Avant qu'il n'ait réussi à éloigner la jeune fille de Luffy, ce dernier avait gagné quelques petits souvenirs (comme de magnifique coupures, bien profondes qui font bien mal. Et oui, Lina est un peu sadique sur les bords).

Le soleil était en train de se coucher à l'horizon. Lina était à l'avant du bateau près de la figure de proue (c'est un tournesol ?), regardant disparaître le cercle de feu, ses yeux perdu dans l'horizon. Ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter à tout prix était arriver. Désormais elle faisait parti des Mugiwaras. Ça c'est Kira qui n'allait pas être content. Il lui avait conseillé (ou plutôt ordonner) de ne plus rentrer dans un équipage. Le jeune homme allait lui passer un savon, elle pouvait en être sûre. Tant pis, elle devrait en subir les conséquences. La seule chose qui ne devait surtout pas arriver, c'est que les Mugiwaras se mêlent à ses problèmes. Quand à la suite, elle les laisserait en plan à la prochaine escale. Il ne rester plus qu'à espérer que rien ne se passe d'ici là. Lina se senti nauséeuse en se rappelant ce moment il y a 4 ans, celui où elle avait appris par les journaux que l'équipage auquel elle appartenait avait était anéanti ...

-Flash back-

On entendait parler que de ça. Au journal, dans les conversations, ...Et personne ne comprenait pourquoi l'équipage du Destin (nommé ainsi car toute personne s'opposant à eux connaissait le même destin : la mort) avait sombré dans les fonds marins de Grand Line à cause du simple tempête. Ces pirates avaient connus pire que ça et leur pièce maîtresse, Sekai no Megami no Lina ( Lina la Déesse du Monde), les protégeait de toute attaque. Une rumeur laissait cependant entendre que Sanrati D Lina avait quittée l'équipage peut avant cet accident.

-Fin du flash back-

L'agitation du pont tira Lina hors de ses pensées. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle avait fait, une table avait était dressée dehors et Sanji apportait les plats que Luffy essayait de s'emparer discrètement. Pas assez apparemment, le cuisinier lui envoya un coup de pied qui le fit voler et faillit le faire tomber dans l'eau. Faillit, car soudainement son bras s'allongea, et la jeune fille manqua de peu de s'étrangler. Remise de ses émotions, elle se mit à sourire, elle trouvait la situation comique. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas pourquoi, elle se sentait bien en leur compagnie.

Mais Lina savait que cela ne durerait pas, qu'elle devrait partir, sa présence les mettrait tous en danger.

Le repas ce passa d'une manière totalement étrange pour la jeune fille qui était habituée à des repas calme. Tout le monde s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à une offensive de Luffy, et se préparait à défendre son assiette de l'envahisseur : c'est à dire les mains avides du capitaine. Tout n'était que rigolade et hurlements contre le morfale, un véritable capharnaüm. Lina avait l'impression que ces personnes ne s'inquiétaient vraiment de rien, et surtout pas du lendemain. Ici, Zoro et Franky buvaient, là, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp et Brook faisaient les idiots, et dans un coin les filles discutaient tranquillement parfois interrompu par Sanji. A la fin du repas, les conversations engagées continuèrent.

De son côté, Lina se demandait comment, en étant pirates, ils pouvaient vivre ainsi. Elle qui avait pour habitude de toujours être sur ses gardes et de réagir dans la seconde au moindre problème, elle ne comprenait pas. Soudain Usopp lui demanda:

- Au fait Lina, comment ça se fait que tu a des ailes et ton attaque qui a détruit les bateaux, c'est à cause d'un fruit du démon ?

La jeune fille soupira intérieurement et se demanda quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas que les Mugiwaras interviennent dans son histoire, mais elle devait leur répondre surtout que tout l'équipage allait l'écouter attentivement. Elle se résigna mais ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet.

- L'attaque qui a détruit les bateaux était une vague d'énergie. J'ai mangé un fruit du démon il y a plusieurs années, le fruit Enerugi Enerugi no mi (fruit de l'énergie).

- Génial ! Ça à l'air super puissant ! s'exclama Luffy

Nami le frappa.

- C'EST puissant baka, elle a détruit 7 navires sans le moindre effort ! Et les ailes ? dit-elle en s'adressant à Lina qui répondit à contre cœur.

- Vous connaissez le peuple des elfes ?

- Les Quoi ? demandèrent Luffy, Usopp, Chopper et Brook

- Non. répondirent les autres sauf Robin.

- Je pensais que ce peuple avait disparu depuis des siècles, dit-elle avec son calme habituel, C'est pour cela que tu as des ailes, tu est une elfe.

- DEMI-elfe, précisa Lina. Ma mère en était une, et bien qu'ignorant l'identité mon père je sais qu'il est humain.

- Pourquoi est-il logique que si tu as des ailes tu est une elfe ? demanda Chopper

Ce fut Robin qui répondit à la question.

- Les elfes sont en quelque sorte les maîtres des cieux, comme les hommes-poissons sont ceux des eaux. Eux peuvent respirer sous l'eau et combattre sans gène au fond de l'océan. Pour les elfes c'est pareil mais dans le ciel. Grâce à leurs ailes, ils peuvent voler à de très haute altitudes car peut d'oxygène leur suffisent. Ils sont extrêmement fort dès la naissance et possèdent des capacités spéciales. Bien que peut connu, car censé être disparu, c'est une autre espèce de ce monde.

- Génial, je savais qu'il fallait absolument que tu sois dans l'équipage Lina !

A ces paroles, la demi-elfe se raidit et une aura noire se dégagea d'elle. « D'accord, sujet à éviter » se dit l'équipage.

Fatigué, chacun parti se coucher. Lina avait proposé à Usopp de le remplacer à la garde, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Étant exténué, ce dernier accepta, la laissant seule.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille aperçu Robin s'attarder sur le pont comme si elle souhaitait lui parler. Sachant très bien de quoi la jeune femme voulait discuter, elle s'assura que personne n'était dans les parages, puis dit d'une voix forte :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes nakamas, je partirais avant que les Marines ne vous prennent pour cible.

Surprise par ces paroles, Robin se figea quelques secondes avant de faire un sourire qui donna des sueurs froides à la demi-elfe.

- Je m'inquiète plus de ne pas me réveiller demain matin que de la Marine pour le moment. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver durant la nuit ?

Sur ce, elle parti dans la cabine des filles. Seule, Lina sourit

- Et bien la confiance règne.

* * *

_Loin de là, au QG de la Marine, l'état d'alerte à été déclaré. L'amiral en chef Sengoku vient de recevoir de terrible nouvelle._

Il s'appuya lourdement sur la table comme si des nuits d'insomnie venait de le rattraper.

- Après avoir disparu pendant trois ans, elle refait surface, et personne, aucun vice-amiral, n'a pu l'arrêter. J'avais espéré que tout était fini lorsque Narzo l'a capturée, mais il a fallu qu'elle s'échappe.

Sur la table se trouvait un avis de recherche avec une mention en haut de l'affiche : Tora no Mato. La photo représentait une jeune fille de pas plus de 14 ans nommée "Sanrati D Lina". La prime était cependant cachée par la main de l'amiral en chef.

Le messager qui se tenait à l'entrée ajouta :

- Le vice-amiral Dunti Narzo nous a informé que suite à son évasion il l'avait poursuivit, mais, ayant reçu des ordres, il a dû abandonner cette tâche à sept navires de sa flotte, dont nous sommes sans nouvelles actuellement. Il a aussi ajouté que Sekai no Megami no Lina se trouvait actuellement avec Mugiwara no Luffy.

L'amiral en chef pâli, alors qu'un puissant rire se fit entendre au fond de la salle, le vice-amiral Garp était également présent à cette réunion d'urgence.

- Et maintenant il se met à engager des elfes, je reconnais bien mon petit-fils, HA HA HA HA HA !. Reprenant son sérieux il ajouta, quant aux navires, je pense que l'on n'est pas prêt de les revoir.

Il en parlait comme s'il s'agissait d'une merveilleuse nouvelle, s'attirant un regard noir de Sengoku.

- LA FERME GARP ! Si Lina entre dans son équipage, le cauchemar d'il y a 5 ans va recommencer. Elle les protégera même si elle doit en mourir, ou tuer quiconque essaiera de s'en prendre à eux. ES-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS ÇA AU MOINS ?

Fatigué (plus par Garp que par la pirate), il se mit à réfléchir.

Monkey D Luffy était déjà assez dangereux sans avoir une elfe (peuple reconnu à travers le monde comme celui des meilleurs combattants) dans son équipage (et surtout celle-là). Cette femme avait réussi à tenir tête à trois shichibukais par le passé. En plus, prévoir ses actions était impossible, elle échappait à toutes logiques. Il devait prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible avant que les choses n'empirent.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas l'homme arriver. Tapi dans l'ombre, on ne pouvait apercevoir que son visage. Il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à un humain, ses yeux extrêmement en amandes, ses sourcils effilés vers ses tempes et ses oreilles allongé finissant en une pointe. On pouvait aussi remarquer qu'il était grand, très grand. De lui, se dégageait une impression de danger. Il faisait penser à un grand félin en chasse ou à un serpent, prêt à vous sauter dessus au moindre de vos mouvements.  
Soudain Sengoku et Garp l'aperçurent. A ce moment, l'homme s'inclina respectueusement devant ces puissants marines. Sengoku prit sa décision et s'adressa à lui :

- Vous êtes là. J'allais vous faire appeler. Dites à votre capitaine, Shiru Tochi, qu'il doit arrêter, ou si cela se révèle impossible, tuer Sanrati D Lina.  
L'homme ne dit rien, mais l'on pouvait avoir l'impression qu'il souriait (comme un psychopathe). Il disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Alors que son départ précipité laissait un lourd silence derrière lui, Garp le brisa.

- Et ben, il toujours aussi flippant à ce que je vois.

- T'A PAS DU TRAVAIL GARP !

Loin de toute cette agitation, l'homme filait à grande vitesse prévenir son chef. Son capitaine allait être content. Depuis le temps qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser de la demi-elfe. Il avait enfin l'autorisation du Gouvernement Mondial et de la Marine, même s'il ne s'était pas gêner pour intervenir il y a plus de 10 ans mais cela l'obligeait à rester discret, discrétion devenu inutile à partir de maintenant.  
Les jours de Sanrati D Lina étaient à présent comptés.

* * *

_Sur une île, peu avant l'archipel Shabaondy, se trouve un jeune homme préoccupé. Assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'une chambre louée, il regardait la lune, abîmé dans ses pensées._

Qu'est qu'elle fichait. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la jeune fille aurait dut arriver. S'il attendait trop longtemps ici, il allait y rester. Aussi près de l'île, le danger était imminent.  
Déjà qu'il avait du attendre 3 ans parce qu'elle n'était pas assez puissante.

Suite à leur échec, ça avait été l'effondrement général. Il avait fallu tout rebâtir, recruter de nouveaux soldats et infiltrer de nouveaux espions. Le plus dur avait été de remotiver la population car elle ne voulait plus rien à voir avec eux, eux qui avaient déçu leurs espoirs. Mais ce qu'il leur manquait et qu'il n'avait pas encore c'était un chef. Et c'était le plus grave. Car sans chef rien ne tenait.

Le jeune homme se perdit alors dans ses souvenirs, il se remémora notamment le jour où il avait tout perdu, il y a 16 ans, l'origine de cette guerre, le début du voyage vers les ténèbres. « Kira-oni-san », le cris de sa sœur et la promesse, qu'il n'avait pu tenir, faite à sa mère de toujours éloigner l'enfant des combats résonnèrent dans sa mémoire.

Revenant au présent il réfléchit à leur situation et pris la décision d'attendre la jeune fille.  
Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, tout serait fini.  
Il allait lui donner une semaine de plus.  
Si elle ne venait pas, ils allaient tous mourir.

Fronçant ses long sourcils, il murmura avec colère :

- 'Tain tu fait chier Lina !

* * *

Alors ?

Taper 1 : pas mal mais peu mieux faire.

Taper 2 : c'est horrible faut que tu arrête_._

Taper 3 ... ou l'auteur (euh ... celui-là évitez, s'il vous plaît).


	5. L'ombre se profile

Bonjour tout le monde ! _(On va te butter sale feignasse !) _Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment nul quand il s'agit d'écrire régulièrement et de poster souvent. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrait pas trop et que vous me donnerez votre avis.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

L'ombre se profile

_Alors que Lina vient d'abandonner les Mugiwaras pour rejoindre son frère, l'homme de main de Shiru Tochi arrive auprès de son chef pour lui apporter l'ordre de l'amiral en chef Sengoku._

_Shiru Tochi, capitaine des Erufus Kaizokus (pirates elfes), est à la botte du gouvernement et de la Marine. Vingt ans plus tôt, suite à la mort du Seigneur des pirates, le Gouvernement Mondial est entré en contact avec cet homme pour lui proposer une place de shichibukai. Cependant, devant la haine entre les humains et les elfes, le gouvernement à dut modifier son offre. Shiru Tochi, ayant déjà accepté, est alors devenu un ookami (loup). L'homme a dut commencer à traquer, sur ordre de la Marine et du gouvernement, les ennemis de la justice. En échange, il ne pouvait recevoir d'autre ordre que de prendre en chasse des hors-la-loi et possédait l'autorisation de faire ce qu'il voulait, où il voulait, quand il voulait. Il ne pouvait être arrêté quelque soit son crime. La seule différence entre les ookamis et les shichibukais est que ces derniers sont officiellement lié au gouvernement, pour Shiru Tochi le contrat est officieux._

Enfin, après tant d'années le Gouvernement Mondial lui a ordonné de s'occuper de Sanrati D Lina.

Au comble du bonheur, Shiru Tochi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Même si, grâce à sa place d'ookami, il ne s'était pas gêné pour attaquer la famille Sanrati qui vivait il y a seize ans dans East Blue, il n'avait jamais vraiment put s'occuper de Lina, car, étant la fille d'un pirate recherché, celle-ci avait rapidement été prise pour cible par Akainu.

Dix-sept ans plus tôt, l'amiral (autrefois vice-amiral) était venu le trouver pour lui proposer un marché. Il savait que l'elfe voulait se débarrasser impérativement des Sanrati , il lui avait alors annoncé qu'il connaissait l'endroit où Sanrati Maria vivait en secret avec ses deux enfants. Son but était de trouver la fille de cette femme, qui à l'époque avait 2 ans, pour la tuer. Il l'a informé qu'il en ferait de même avec l'aîné de 4 ans, mais qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, Maria s'était installée dans une île où se trouvait beaucoup de puissantes personnes. Il s'agissait d'humains ayant combattu pour un royaume qui, en récompense de leurs efforts, leur offrirent une île où ils pourraient vivre en paix. Tous avaient une puissance phénoménale. Un an après la disparition de Gol D Roger, Maria leur avait demandé asile pour elle, son mari et son nouveau-né. Les combattants acceptèrent cette famille comme l'une des leur et la cachèrent au Gouvernement Mondial.

Sakazuki proposa à Tochi de s'occuper du garçon et assura que la Marine ainsi que le gouvernement fermeraient les yeux sur les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait faire disparaître les Sanrati. En échange l'elfe devait, avec son équipage, s'occuper des villageois pour ne pas qu'ils se mettent entre le marine et la fillette. Le vice-amiral ne pouvait faire intervenir officiellement la Marine car cela aurait ternit son image. L'ookami accepta le marché et tous deux se mirent en route pour East Blue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les pirates attaquèrent les villageois pendant que Sakazuki combattait Maria. Cette dernière et son mari finirent par mourir des blessures qu'il leurs infligeait. Au moment où l'elfe et le marine allaient tuer les deux enfants, des villageois, qui avaient réussi à repousser les pirates, s'interposèrent et permirent aux petits de s'enfuir sur un bateau. Alors que l'elfe allait se mettre à leur poursuite, une tempête éclata.

Il apprit de source sûre que le bateau avait sombré au fond de l'océan, cependant, il n'y avait aucune nouvelle de quelconques rescapés. De son côté, le vice-amiral n'eut pas plus d'information et tous deux ignoraient si les enfants avaient survécu. Ce ne fut qu'un an plus tard que Tochi appris que Sanrati Kira était vivant, celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Suite à cette découverte, il a supposé que la fille avait également survécu mais il n'eut jamais aucunes preuves pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Il resta ainsi, dans l'ignorance la plus totale, durant dix ans. Un jour, il apprit par le vice-amiral Sakazuki, devenu l'amiral Akainu entre temps, qu'une jeune pirate nommée Sanrati D Lina était apparu. A partir de ce jour Tochi ne pu s'occuper d'elle, la Marine affirmant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Il ne revit la jeune fille que trois ans après sa réapparition, au moment où il la combattit. Cette dernière avait rejoint son frère dans le mouvement qui s'opposait à lui et en était devenu le chef. Lors de leur affrontement, le pirate l'avait totalement dominé, n'ayant que 16 ans à l'époque, elle ne possédait pas la force nécessaire pour le battre, et lui était considéré comme le meilleur guerrier elfe qui n'est jamais existé. Ainsi, malgré toute la puissance de la demi-elfe et de son fruit du démon, il l'avait écrasé. L'élimination du mouvement de révolte avait poussé Kira à obliger sa sœur à disparaître de nouveau, pour qu'elle puisse devenir plus forte. Cette dernière obéit et disparu de la surface de la terre pendant encore trois ans.

Cela faisait quelques mois que Shiru Tochi entendait des rumeurs comme quoi la jeune fille avait été aperçu sur différentes îles de Grand Line en train de combattre la Marine et de leur échapper à chaque fois. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui l'amiral en chef lui ordonnait de s'occuper de la demi-elfe. Tochi ne pouvait être plus heureux, il avait ce qu'il souhaitait depuis des années, la tête de Sanrati D Lina, et ce, grâce à la Marine.

Alors qu'il jubilait, son homme de main, c'est-à-dire son second qui venait de lui apporté l'ordre de la Marine, Uhare Kioku, lui faisait un rapport sur des faits beaucoup moins plaisant.

- Tochi-sensho, des opposants ont détruits certains centres de commandement de Mara-sama. Le nombre de mort de notre côté est important alors que les troupes ennemis ne cessent de grossir.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, nous avons toujours l'avantage numérique, et nos ennemis n'arrivent pas à s'entendre sur la manière à agir. Tôt ou tard cela finira par se retourner contre eux. Occupe toi de cela, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Mara.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Kioku l'arrêta. Le capitaine paru dérangé :

- Quoi encore ! Je dois me dépêcher d'y aller.

- Tochi-sensho, je dois t'informer que tes soupçons sur Cross Kage ne sont pas totalement faux. Beaucoup de ses actions sont sombres, il y a également des moments où nous ignorons ce qu'il fait, où il est, et avec qui.

Le pirate ne paru pas surpris par cette révélation. Cela faisait des années qu'il soupçonnait cet homme de s'être rallié à ses ennemis. Il se mit à réfléchir à différents moyens pour régler les problèmes auxquels il faisait face.

- Kioku, dit à Sasu d'envoyer la moitié de l'équipage pour combattre les opposants, ils doivent faire en sorte de les affaiblirent suffisamment pour que nous puissions les dominer facilement, lui-même devra suivre Cross. Ensuite, prends l'autre partie des hommes et pars capturer Lina.

Le second fut étonné par ces ordres, il avait toujours cru que son chef voulait tuer la demi-elfe. Voyant son étonnement le capitaine lui expliqua :

- Je veux, en effet, que cette fille disparaisse à jamais. Cependant je souhaite que cela se fasse par moi même et non par une autre personne.

Sur ces paroles, l'ookami parti laissant l'autre seul. Celui-ci s'éloigna également pour apporter les différents ordres de son capitaine, et se dépêcha de se préparer au voyage qui l'attendait.

« Et ben, ça promet ! »

* * *

_Pendant ce temps, au QG de la Marine, l'ami__ral Akainu est au prise avec Sengoku. La décision de ce dernier de laisser l'ookami capturer Sanrati D Lina ne lui convenait pas._

- C'est à moi que vous auriez dut confier cette mission ! C'est moi qui l'ais recherché pendant plus de dix-huit ans ! Je dois finir ce que j'ai entrepris ! Cet homme va se moquer de votre ordre, jamais il ne vous livrera Sanrati ! Il ne s'intéresse qu'à sa mort, et s'en occupera lui-même ! Jamais vous ne pourrez faire d'elle un exemple !

- Ce n'est pas le moment Akainu, répondit fermement Sengoku. Actuellement il vaut mieux confier cette tâche à Shiru Tochi. Nous sommes en guerre ! Barbe Blanche peut intervenir n'importe quand, et, à cause de cela, aucuns des trois amiraux ne doit quitter le QG sauf en cas de force majeur.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Sanrati D Lina est aussi dangereuse que ne l'est Portegas D Ace. Ils sont tous les deux identiques. Selon nos informations, elle n'est pas loin d'ici, je peux facilement m'en occuper et revenir pour la guerre.

- Non ! Pour le moment nous devons nous occuper de Barbe Blanche et de personne d'autre. Je sais parfaitement quel genre d'homme est Tochi, et je sais aussi qu'il va faire traîner les choses car il va vouloir s'occuper d'elle personnellement et que pour le moment il ne peut pas. D'ici là, nous en aurons fini avec les pirates et nous pourrons reprendre cette affaire. Mais maintenant la plus grande menace, c'est le yonku.

Loin d'être convaincu, Akainu sembla sur le point de protester. Cependant il se ravisa, laissant tomber. L'amiral en chef avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus, ce n'était plus la peine de protester. Il sortit alors de la pièce.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre à son bureau, il rencontra les deux autres amiraux. Ao Kiji et Kizaru semblait attendre quelque chose. Relevant la tête, le premier aperçut Akainu.

- Ah la la la ! D'après son visage, je pense que Sengoku à dut rejeter sa demande.

- Tu as raison, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi en colère, ajouta le singe jaune.

(En réalité, ce que les deux amiraux attendait était le résultat du match entre l'amiral en chef et le chien rouge. Conclusion : 1 pour Sengoku, 0 pour Akainu. Et le vainqueur est : Ao Kiji.)

Déjà énervé par le rejet de sa demande par le bouddha, l'amiral n'apprécia pas du tout le comportement de ses homologues. Se retournant vers eux il leur demanda :

- Vous n'avez pas de travail tous les deux ?

Silence, aucun des deux ne répondit, ajouté au calme du QG cela donnait une atmosphère glaciale. Atmosphère qui fut brisée au bout d'un moment par Kizaru.

- Ainsi elle est revenu. La fille d'Akagami (le Roux) et de Maria.

- Ouai, elle n'est pas loin d'ici. Elle se rapproche petit à petit de l'île des elfes, lui répondit le rouge. A l'heure actuelle, elle est en compagnie des Mugiwaras.

- Ah la la ! Mauvaise nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'avoir avec eux pour engendrer des catastrophes. Maintenant qu'elle les accompagne, le carnage va recommencer.

En réponse à ces paroles, Akainu paru encore plus en colère. Le fait que la jeune fille soit devenu une pirate six ans plus tôt avait fait ressentir à l'amiral l'échec de l'exécution de l'enfant. Depuis toute référence à l'époque où Sanrati D Lina était une pirate devant Akainu était très dangereuse (voir passible de mort. De nombreuses personnes avaient fini à l'infirmerie et le nombre d'enterrement augmente sensiblement à chacun des exploits de la jeune fille).

Ao Kiji posa alors une question :

- Il est au courant de son existence ? Akagami no Shanks.

- Nous l'ignorons, lui répondit le plus informé. La seule chose que nous savons est qu'il n'a jamais tenté d'entrer en contact avec Youso no Megami. Quant à savoir s'il la connait, c'est une autre histoire. Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'il l'ignore. S'il venait à le découvrir, il pourrait vouloir l'aider.

Sur ce, l'homme laissa ses collègues sur un : Vous feriez mieux de vous mettre à votre travail.

S'éloignant des deux autres amiraux, Akainu réfléchissait à la situation avec Sanrati D Lina.

« Si jamais Akagami venait à l'apprendre, nous n'aurions plus jamais l'occasion de la tuer. Elle est l'une des dernière à porter le sang d'un des hommes de Gol D Roger, il faut qu'elle disparaisse. Pour la justice. »

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plût et que l'attente en valait la peine.


End file.
